


[莫萨] 告解

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 比起他人提及的一垒二垒本垒，莫扎特更愿意将性爱这种令人欢愉的行为比喻为音乐中的强弱变化符号。decrescendo（减弱），crescendo（渐强），fortissimo（极强）。在逐渐攀升的热度中到达极致的共鸣。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 6





	[莫萨] 告解

比起他人提及的一垒二垒本垒，莫扎特更愿意将性爱这种令人欢愉的行为比喻为音乐中的强弱变化符号。decrescendo（减弱），crescendo（渐强），fortissimo（极强）。在逐渐攀升的热度中到达极致的共鸣。

“今晚要不要来我家？”  
演出结束之后萨列里总是会将年纪较小的学生以及女性学生开车送回家。尽管莫扎特不属于这两者的范畴，却每每心安理得地占据着副驾驶座的位置，并且不时把萨列里喜欢的弥撒曲偷换成自己不知何时写的电子乐demo。  
萨列里说这句话的时候，莫扎特已经成为这辆小面包车上的最后一名乘客，播放的乐曲也在逐渐高昂的气氛中宣告终结。  
尽管莫扎特已经自认为收到了对方足够多的邀请，就像是意识到萨列里热烈的注视，那其中的意味有时候不仅仅是责备或者赞扬；在接受萨列里一对一指导时萨列里偶尔会将手搭在莫扎特肩上，靠近他身侧，看上去只是要指着乐谱对莫扎特的演奏进行纠正，但莫扎特觉得他从肩膀手掌的热度中读出另一层含义。  
就像是邀请。  
虽然萨列里并没有说明邀请萨列里回去的具体理由，但是那个紧随其后的轻吻就足够说明一切。  
看来今晚将有可能在最强音中结束。

在回萨列里家中之前，莫扎特顺道回了趟自己租的屋子，不多时带着换洗衣物以及小提琴盒下楼。  
“如果需要练习我可以借琴给你。”  
“是另外的练习。”  
莫扎特对着驾驶座上的萨列里摆出了富有深意的笑容。  
萨列里没有多问，等到家之后他自然会知道。

莫扎特的成长性令萨列里感到惊讶，不只是音乐方面。在音乐上莫扎特早已证明自己是绝对的天才。  
在口腔遭到莫扎特舌头入侵时萨列里有些惊讶。  
他们才刚刚进入萨列里那间对于单身汉来说有些奢侈的公寓，萨列里将钥匙挂好，正打算让莫扎特先去洗澡，他好去做些其他准备。也正是在这时候莫扎特袭击了他，  
显然莫扎特对于自己的吻技信心十足。他将萨列里困在自己和门板之间的空间，膝盖撑在萨列里两腿之间缓慢厮磨，手中的琴盒早已放在一旁，现在这位音乐学生的手在他老师的腰侧轻轻揉捏，另一只手在萨列里发间摸索。他或许是想温柔的，对于女孩子那样的长发，顺着发丝的轻抚是一种再好不过的安抚手段，放在萨列里这样的男人身上还是有些勉强，不时因为略微激烈的举动而揪起萨列里的短发。  
这家伙的经验大概并不适用于自己身上，萨列里想着，缓慢调整接吻的姿势，让自己处在一个更为舒适的位置。并不是第一次接触到粗暴的床伴，但是这么没经验的小处男，的确也让萨列里感到有趣。  
这个吻结束的时候两人都有些喘，莫扎特看上去更严重一些，他靠在萨列里肩膀，下身贴住萨列里的腿，已经可以感觉到硬起来的东西缓慢地摩擦。  
果然还是个二十出头的小鬼，只需要一点点的摩擦和火花，就足够擦枪走火。  
萨列里并没有说出来，当然他也没有在玄关的鞋架旁边让一个小鬼上了自己的意愿，上床是一件美妙而且优雅的事，尽管萨列里不确定莫扎特能够理解这些，但既然进了他的家门，有些事情还是要按照他的习惯来。他将手环住莫扎特，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们去卧室。”  
画面有些滑稽，莫扎特拎着小提琴琴盒跟在萨列里身后，穿过萨列里同时兼用为一对一琴房的客厅，如果不是考虑到现在莫扎特半勃且性致满满，他们几乎就像是过去半年间的师生一样。他们路过那架小型三角钢琴，几周前他们在练习下一次慈善音乐会的曲目，莫扎特演奏自己写的一部奏鸣曲，当时萨列里对于他过于随性的演奏方式并不满意，他起身，从莫扎特身后伸手探向乐谱，指着本应是沉静旋律的地方，并在莫扎特耳边低声告知着对方由于随性而再三放下的错误。萨列里开口时感觉到了莫扎特身体的一阵颤动，萨列里原以为是自己突然的举动吓到了对方，但很快他看到莫扎特耳朵上的红色和不自然的肢体举动。他甚至没有反驳萨列里的话语（尽管在后来的音乐会上依然我行我素），只是露出了像某个萨列里年轻床伴一样的意外的羞涩。这也证实了萨列里的想法，莫扎特的确是怀揣着某种意图在接近自己。  
但可惜，莫扎特在来的车上疯狂吹嘘的经验应该都是谎言。尽管萨列里的确查了他的学生证，20岁的年龄并不是伪造的，当时经验可以。  
不过换个角度想，莫扎特或许只是在紧张。毕竟，萨列里看着面前这个一边亲吻自己脖子一边已经一分钟没有解开萨列里一颗衬衫扣子的人。萨列里试着给莫扎特一点安慰，手指拂过莫扎特的耳垂，换来对方拔高音调的小声惊呼。  
“抱歉，“萨列里拍拍年轻人的后背，极力忍住话语里的笑意，“只是觉得，你是不是很紧张？没有和年上的人做过吗？前戏还是交给我来做，本来就是我……”  
“舒服吗？”  
莫扎特终于解开了第一颗纽扣，萨列里确定纽扣已经被拽得松了不少，不过想到这个现在下半身已经非常紧急的年轻人还在试着讨好自己，萨列里还是更多地把身体交给对方，感受青涩的啃咬和爱抚，他会刻意在舒服的地方发出足够的声音，换来对方的注意。  
萨列里的衬衫被完全解开之后，两人又各自处理了剩下的衣物。萨列里伸手向床头柜，被莫扎特拦了下来并取走萨列里的眼镜：“另外的练习内容，由我来安排。”  
萨列里半起身，似乎看见莫扎特取来什么盒子放在床上，他眯起眼睛，随后注意到那个原以为是小提琴琴盒的里面，塞了很多看上去不可描述地，有着廉价造型和设计的情趣玩具。  
“苟得离谱莫扎特……”萨列里第一次喊了莫扎特的德文名。

只要成为过萨列里的学生就会意识到这几点：第一，萨列里比较容易生气；第二，萨列里一般的生气都只是维持几秒到几分钟的沉默或者不快的语气，但是很快就会回到正常的温柔状态；第三，萨列里很少真正生气；第四，萨列里真正生气的时候会非常可怕；第五，萨列里真正生气的第一个前兆就是喊出学生的全名。  
于是莫扎特保持全裸站在萨列里那张宽大的床边，下身依然坚挺，面对着萨列里和他身旁的琴盒。  
萨列里已经完全冷静下来，甚至重新披上衬衫：“这里面的琴呢？”  
“琴放在我宿舍的床上，不会出事的，萨列里，我室友从来不动我的东西。”莫扎特想伸手摸萨列里的脸，萨列里看了他一眼，莫扎特又缩回手。  
“现在马上打电话给你的室友，让他把琴放在更稳妥的地方，无论你是不是我的学生，是否今晚是来和我做爱的，我希望你可以明白一点，从最初开始，你最重要的身份依然是音乐家，你的乐器才是你不可以背叛的爱人。”  
在确认莫扎特拨打电话之后萨列里走出门外，莫扎特非常郁闷地让他那个暴躁的室友把床铺收拾好，琴被放在最上面，等到萨列里回来的时候他刚刚收到照片（并且已经软了），是看上去非常整洁完美可靠的床铺和安全的小提琴。他正要把照片给萨列里看，萨列里却拿过相机放在一旁的桌上，随后抱着莫扎特的头亲吻了他。  
和莫扎特之前急不可耐的尝试不同，萨列里的吻是湿热的亲密感，交叠的呼吸声，以及放大的敏感点。他缓慢却又温热地用舌头撬开莫扎特牙齿，含住他的下嘴唇轻轻吮吸，手指描摹着下嘴唇轮廓，并在脖子和喉结初来回摩挲。入侵过程轻佻而坚定，如同带着舞伴入场，用细微的指挥让同伴拥有同样的感受，莫扎特本想再争夺一下主动权，直到他自己先不小心走漏了呻吟声。这次萨列里没有任何评论，只是用手指划过莫扎特的脸，同时舌尖扫过敏感的软腭。莫扎特又硬了，萨列里也是一样。这个吻之后莫扎特喘着气，想要把两人带回床上。萨列里并没有跟随他，而是让莫扎特坐在床沿，自己跪坐在莫扎特双腿之间：“告诉我，你幻想过什么。”  
萨列里确信莫扎特有过多余的想法，就像是当他在公开课写完板书之后回头，会看到莫扎特眼神死死盯着自己，这与音乐上的专注不同，当萨列里再次转身书写时，那双眼睛就化为欲望的手指，在尾椎附近打转，并向下探去。  
“我想过很多，萨列里先生。”莫扎特摆出了往常一样有些甜美的语音，“我想在整个教室面前把你按在讲台上干到你失声；我想藏在桌子底下反复咬你的大腿内侧，你上课的声音中不得不夹杂一些淫荡的喘息；我想在每个季度的教堂慈善演出结束之后让你跪在神坛前替我口交，连上帝都无法容忍你的罪过，这样你就会永远属于我。”  
“还真是罪孽深重的告白。”萨列里笑了，气息扑在莫扎特腿内侧，带来又一阵骚动。  
“只是普通的告解而已。”  
“那么这位迷途的羔羊。”萨列里用半跪的姿势又向莫扎特腿间前进些许，“今天的你是想要来告解怎样的罪？”  
莫扎特笑了。

萨列里重新戴上眼镜，依然披着他的条纹衬衫，纽扣全部解开，衣服下摆偶尔擦过他挺立的下身，会让萨列里有些颤抖，莫扎特能够感觉到这些，是通过萨列里握着他分身的手偶尔的不稳。好在萨列里的舌头和口腔依然发挥作用，舌头表面滑过柱体下端的敏感位置，几乎要让莫扎特当场缴械。他听说过关于萨列里的传闻，虽然未婚而且已近中年，但实际上身体敏感非常色情，听说来者不拒但是每个床伴都像是用过的安全套，几乎不会有第二次上床的可能。  
下一秒莫扎特就没有多余的精力再去考虑自己成为下一个安全套的可能性。萨列里突然将莫扎特整个吞进嘴里，口腔的热度和湿滑加上顶入喉咙的触感让莫扎特射了出来。他紧紧抓着萨列里的头发不让这种感觉离开。等到面前的白光散去他意识到自己做了什么，忙松开手同时抽了些纸巾递给萨列里。他看上去非常糟糕，带有色情意味的那种：精液混杂着唾液从嘴角流向下巴和脖子，莫扎特退出来的时候有少许精液落在萨列里的眼镜上，萨列里透过镜片看着莫扎特，平日有些严厉的眼神此时也泛出一层魅魔的玫红色。  
他附身摘下萨列里的眼镜，像是着了魔一般去亲吻那双眼睛，萨列里的皮肤上是汗水和精液的味道，是色欲和诱惑的混合。萨列里也顺着这个亲吻缓缓起身，并将莫扎特仰面按在床上。  
现在的萨列里位于莫扎特上方，莫扎特本想将他拉扯下来进入下一个炽热的亲吻之中，但是他的想法被萨列里的下一个行为彻底击溃。  
萨列里从床头取出小瓶子，挤出些粘稠的液体，探入自己的身后。  
莫扎特意识到萨列里有很美的手指，可以演奏大部分的乐器，能够执起指挥棒，或是温柔地拍着年幼学生的头发。他第一次见到萨列里的手指做出这样的举动，但是在这间卧室之中，一切又如此自然。莫扎特不知道萨列里放了几根手指进去，但是看上去萨列里似乎有些在强迫自己，他另一只手撑着床面，莫扎特去触碰的时候感觉到了手臂的紧绷。他伸手抚着萨列里敏感的部位，在脖子上稍微停留了些时间。逐渐的，萨列里终于有些放松下来，他略微低下头，追着莫扎特的手掌亲吻。莫扎特将手指伸入嘴里，搅动舌头，得到萨列里有些破碎的呻吟。  
莫扎特的下面再次精神起来。萨列里将想要起身帮忙的莫扎特按回躺着的姿势，扶着柱身，让自己被缓缓进入。  
萨列里的里面很紧，比口腔更潮热。几乎就在彻底进入的同时莫扎特就要再次缴械，好在萨列里还需要一些时间适应，他扶住萨列里的腰并用手掌安抚着，直到萨列里再次动了起来，起初是小幅度的上下摆动，随后像是食髓知味一般向后坐去。比之前要深入得多的触感让莫扎特舒服到几乎迎来高潮。他开始迎合萨列里的节奏，在他落下的同时向上顶去，一次次抽插中身体的契合处发出淫靡的水声，萨列里又加快了节奏，勉强撑着身体让自己前后摆动身体，莫扎特起身去亲吻萨列里，这次他们的吻就和他们的下半身一样乱得毫无章法，只是一味地用舌头和牙齿模拟着下半身的交媾。这个吻让萨列里无心去考虑压抑什么，呻吟从他齿间泄出，压着莫扎特的耳朵，并给他带来了今晚的第二次高潮。

萨列里的浴缸只能容纳一个人。莫扎特看到的时候惊讶地挑眉。萨列里倒是没有说什么，开始调节水温，并且指着身后的淋浴房：“你去那里。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我还要处理后续问题。”  
看萨列里腿间缓慢流淌下的白色液体。后续问题是什么，自然不必说明。  
“我可以帮助你。”  
“啊，没必要，这种时候如果再擦枪走火，我恐怕就要在你明天的课堂记录中写上旷课。”  
“我希望下一次可以给你做得更多。”  
想来的确有些丢人，今晚的莫扎特从听到萨列里的邀请之后下面就已经不行了，更别说在自己两次高潮之后手嘴并用才让萨列里终于获得高潮。  
“下一次？”  
萨列里的声音有明显的迟疑。  
“就像是用过一次的安全套。”那个声音再次出现在莫扎特耳边，充满恶意，嘲弄。不仅是对着莫扎特，也是在对着萨列里。在课堂上总是禁欲端正作风的萨列里，是如何承受下那么多的恶意，依然在用自己的方式去爱着别人？  
“我希望下一次萨列里先生可以继续邀请我过来，我们可以不用做这种事，如果你不愿意的话，你就把我继续当作需要补习的学生。”  
“除了过于花哨且没有意义的即兴表演之外，你的演奏无可挑剔。”  
“或许你可以教我怎么去控制那些无意义的即兴表演，我注意到你的床头柜里有个鞭子，你或许可以……”  
接着莫扎特意识到了那个鞭子意味着什么，他的话语戛然而止，只有萨列里露出一副被逗乐的神情：“我当然愿意教你如何去压抑过于奔放的天性。不过鞭子的使用，要等到很久之后。在那之前，我需要先教你如何为爱人选择合适的道具，你带来的那些，我只见过一个糟糕的已婚中年男人用过，顺带一提那时候我才刚刚上大学。我还会教你应该如何满足对方。啊，当然，以及在那之前更重要的补课：正确对待小提琴。”  
“所以，下一次……”  
萨列里吻着莫扎特的额头，带着祝福和爱的意味：“我接受你的告解。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a test, hoping this will end one day. We are born to speak for our desire, there shouldn't be any reason to stop us from doing so.


End file.
